Krusnik 05 A Trinity Blood Yaoi Lemon
by LelouchZeroLightKira69
Summary: A Trinity Blood Yaoi Lemon Fanfic following Abel, Ion, and a mysterious new character...


•Krusnik 05:

•A Trinity Blood Yaoi Lemon Fanfic:

by: LelouchZeroLightKira69

CHAPTER 1:

Father Abel Nightroad (Krusnik 02), had returned with the Earl of Memphis, Eon, after finally killing Contra Mundu a.k.a. his evil older brother, Cain, Krusnik 01.

Having finally defeated the great evil, Abel and Eon decided to relax within a world of knowledge, a library.

They began reading on how the economy and general relations between the Methuselah and the Terrans had begun to become easier and flourish, all due to the efforts of Queen Esther, His Holiness, the young Pope, and the Duchess of Moldolva, acting under the grace and authority of the Vampire Queen ( who was, Abel's younger sister, Seth, Krusnik 03).

They were both so happy and overjoyed that things were going better between their people.

So, overjoyed, in fact, that Abel almost didn't notice the wicked and malevolent presence, when he gathered his wits, Abel told Eon to get out of the library, NOW!!!!!!

But Eon, who had just returned from helping him vanquish the ultimate evil, refused. Saying "if there's trouble, I'm with you". Abel relented, "fine but if you end with my cock down your throat, don't blame me".They proceeded to the back of the library, where the dark energy was coming from.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Abel" "And who's that you with you, your new little fuckbuddy?"

Eon began to say " how dare..."

But the man was at his neck in one second and said angrily " if you speak before you're given permission again, I'll rip your fuckin' throat out". Eon nodded that he understood, and obeyed.

The man was back to his seat in an instant.

And he said playfully " I didn't come here to talk to you, slut" "I came here to talk to my brother".

Eon shot Abel a look, and Abel could read his mind, and Abel said in a shaky angry voice, "yes, he is my brother"

The man remained cheerful and said "go on, Abel, say my name"

Abel just stood there shaking for a second and then said " Krusnik 05, Noah... NIGHTROAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Noah then said in a sadistically playful tone " What, you don't seem happy to see me?" "Don't you remember how you used to scream my name?"

"What happened to the older brother who used to slaughter a whole city of people and then dominate me in front of them?"

"Who was it who took my virginity?" Who was the one who fucked me hard on top of mountains of blood?"

"I bet I can still play with you"

"You there, Abel's fuckbuddy, get on your knees and suck Abel's dick"

Abel's eyes grew wide, and without knowing why, Eon got on his knees, unzipped Abel's pants, and obeyed the command.

He started to suck Abel's cock so good that he almost forgot that it was Eon sucking his cock.

He tried to resist, but it felt so good that he couldn't and he started to scream "oh yeah!!!!! That feels so fuckin' good, Eon!!!!!

I've wanted to cum in your mouth ever since I met you!!!!! I hope you're ready for a big load you little slut!!!!! Ah!!!!!!

Abel moaned as the came in Eon's mouth and Eon swallowed it all. Eon looked up at Abel with teary eyes and said "why didn't you tell me you felt that way about me, I've wanted to do that with you ever since that cunt Radu left me".

Abel was shocked and said "then come and live with me in a little house I have right outside the vatican, and don't worry sweetie, it's sunlight protected. At hearing that Eon was overjoyed, he gave Abel's cock one more long slow lick as he looked up into his eyes, sexually, like a good little slut, and then re-zipped Abel's pants and then wrapped his arms around his priestly-vampire lover and said "I love you, Abel" "Abel looked down at him and said "I love you too, Eon". Then they joined together in a passionate kiss.

They had almost forgot that there was someone else in the room, and that's when Noah said, "now before you walk happily into the sunset, or moonlight rather, *he chuckled, there's something I need you to do for me, too.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Author's NOTE:

So, how did you guys (and gals) like the first chapter?

This is something I've been working on for a while now, so some feedback would be very appreciated.

Thank you for reading,

LelouchZeroLightKira69.

Author's DISCLAIMER:

I DO NOT OWN TRINITY BLOOD OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.

THIS IS ONLY A FAN-FIC. TRINITY BLOOD IS OWNED BY IT'S RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.

And also, Trinity Blood is a great anime, if you haven't watched it, you seriously need to!!!!!!!

ALSO, THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS NOAH, CAUSE I MADE HIM UP. LOL.


End file.
